


one night and one morning

by chrobins



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Emotional Sex, M/M, Prince's Gambit, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this takes place in prince's gambit, the morning after their first night together</p>
<p>it doesn't completely follow canon, it's influenced by the fact that I've read kings' rising and has a little bit of Laurent from that time rather than the Laurent before the third book, but it still doesn't happen past the third book. </p>
<p>I just really love a tame Laurent <3</p>
<p>enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	one night and one morning

Damen felt the weight of the morning sun pressing against him, the full reality of his departure imminent. He feared that if he opened his eyes, the sunlight would blind him and everything would be gone, the warmth of the mattress against his back gone, the gentle throbbing in his groin, his body craving last night’s touch, the weight of a pale, lithe body pressed up against his naked one.

 

“Damen.” His name was said softly that Damen ignored it, thinking it had just been his imagination. “Damen.” Louder this time, and Damen feared he would wake up and the voice would be gone. “Damen…” A light touch of a hand on his chest and Damen’s eyes opened, blinking at the sunlight he anticipated, looking to the owner of the palm pressing flat against his skin, something he didn’t anticipate. “You’re quite the heavy sleeper.”

 

Laurent eyed him carefully, though his features were soft and he looked as young as he was. Damen felt his heart flutter once he realized he was the only person to be able to see this side of the Veretian prince. “I was afraid to open my eyes.” Laurent didn’t react. “I was afraid you’d be gone if I woke up.”

 

People were moving outside, life happening on the other side of the door, outside the window by the bed. Reality was just a few steps away, echoing loud enough that Damen knew one of them was going to get up and they’d be separated for good. In just a few hours, he’d be overlooking the cliffs of Ios. He looked back at Laurent. The Veretian prince was a better view nature could ever give him. 

 

“Well I’m here. Disappointed?” Laurent pursed his lips and Damen felt that his moments with him were reality; everything else was a nightmare. “I don’t really feel like moving either. You can either blame or thank yourself for that.” Damen definitely thanked himself for that. 

 

Damen tilted his head back against the pillows a little and laughed, lightly, as much as his sleepy voice would give. “Do you regret it?” His tone light, it almost mimicked Laurent.

 

“What?” Laurent’s pulled into a teasing smirk, like he had just usurped an enemy commander with a flick of his wrist. “You think I regret you mounting me the way you did?” Laurent tilted his head like he himself was considering the question, trying to think of an answer as he dropped his head half on Damen’s shoulder, half on a pillow. “I don’t think regret is the right feeling.” He turned to look Damen head on. “It’s more like drinking too much wine and not feeling terrible afterwards.” Laurent blinked and turned to the ceiling. “Is this how it always feels?”

 

_ No, _ Damen thought to himself. He had taken enough people to bed with him, enough to get a taste of what sex really felt like, but, “it’s never like this. Never so much that your skin tingles with sunlight and bliss is too quiet of a word to describe the drunken buzz.”

 

Both of them turned to each other in unison, Laurent knowing first that Damen had spoken his thoughts aloud. And when Laurent opened his mouth to laugh, Damen felt his cheeks go red. 

 

“How can a man like you exist?” Laurent turned to Damen again, lips and gaze neutral, like Damen was some strange creature from a foreign land who was so much different than his own. 

 

“Well, my mother and my father did something similar to what we did last night.” Damen ventured, lips tweaking into half dismay that he made a sex joke about his parents, half embarrassment that he made a sex joke about his parents in front of Laurent.

 

Laurent laughed again, his voice coming more from his belly, the type of sound Damen would cherish because he never knew if he’d get to hear it again. “Damen.” He would also never forget the way Laurent called his name when they were alone, when they were naked, pressed up against each other in a sweaty, passionate fervor. “Can you refresh my memory? What is it that we did last night?”

 

His voice was the same as when he had instructed Ancel on how to bring Damen to climax. It raised all of the hairs on Damen’s arms, his legs...his breath caught in his throat and his groin ached ever so slightly at the memory of oil-slicked heat. 

 

Gracefully, as Laurent always was, he sat up slowly and swung a pale, kiss-marked thigh over Damen’s waist, his own arousal apparent on Damen’s bare torso. “How about this time, I mount you?” Damen felt constantly silenced by Laurent’s words, like he couldn’t speak if he tried, like he would ruin the moment if he did. “Well?”

 

“You can do whatever you want.” Damen exhaled, thoughts unfiltered. He reached his hands out to rest atop of Laurent’s thighs, smoothing over skin, moving slowly upwards, and then back to his knees. Laurent hummed at the movement, a small faint sound that caused Damen’s breath to hitch in his throat.

 

_ If I did want I want, you wouldn’t be leaving here. _ Laurent let that thought ripple across his skin as he rolled his hips above Damen. As they moved, Laurent found it easier to lose control of himself, to let Damen guide him, to let himself focus on the feeling of the warm, toned body beneath him. And maybe being fully naked atop of another man helped with the ease of letting go.

 

Damen reached for the glass phial that had been placed carefully against the window sill, but Laurent slapped his hand away. They shared a quick gaze, Laurent speaking volumes on how he would do this carefully. Laurent took the phial in his hands, took the top off and let the oil drip into his slim fingers, on Damen’s chest. He had never prepared himself; Damen had done it for him once, the time before...he didn’t even know if there was any sort of preparation.

 

Laurent reached behind him with a slick finger, sliding into himself with a gentle push. His finger hadn’t felt was wide was Damen’s, so it almost felt like nothing. He could hear Damen’s heavy breathing, watching the man above him open himself up though he couldn’t see a thing, and it took every ounce of control Laurent had left not to smile like he had won. It didn’t seem right to let their sex fall under victory or loss. It was too mutual, too sensual, for that.

 

A second finger had proved tight, Laurent opening his mouth slightly but no sounds leaving. He could feel Damen’s hands on his hips, form yet gentle, as of coaxing Laurent, as if reminding him that they were two people, that a little dependency wouldn’t hurt his pride. So Laurent relished in the heat that spiraled from Damen’s fingertips as he tried to remember how Damen had prepared him so well. 

 

“Even though we slept...I think I still remember your shape.” Laurent wiggled his hips backwards until he felt Damen lightly against his backside. “You’re not inside, yet it feels like you are.” He shivered lightly. “The sense of loss...when you’re right here...isn’t so bad.”

 

Damen sighed heavily, helping Laurent guide himself over Damen. Misjudging the distance, Laurent raised his hips and dropped down in a single movement, taking Damen full inside with the force of gravity, and they both let out a startled cry at the feeling. Laurent collapsed against Damen’s chest, his hips naturally canting upwards in a more delightful position. Damen held him carefully, limbs throbbing but holding still.

 

“Are you—”

 

“ _ Move.” _ Laurent hissed through clenched teeth, nails digging lightly into Damen’s skin. His breath was heavy, brow sweaty, eyes dark. “I can’t…” Damen understood completely and held Laurent even closer against him as he slowly rolled up and back down on the mattress, sliding into Laurent with a slight ease. But, the prince was still tight around him, clenching at random that threw Damen off guard. Unpredictable.

 

But Laurent didn’t seem to have a good control of himself, and the small sounds that were amplified with his mouth so close to Damen’s ear proved that. Damen moved at a steady, gentle pace that was enough to give Laurent the pressure he needed and sweet enough that made him remember who was beneath him, inside him, in bed with him. 

 

“ _ It’s never like this…” _

 

Laurent basked in that knowledge, let the feeling of Damen giving him absolutely everything he had, his scrunched eyelids, furrowed brow, unsteady breath. In time, he found his hips rolling back to meet Damen halfway, the movement unfamiliar to him but natural all the same, as if his body knew exactly what to do to become in sync with Damen’s movements. Laurent liked the idea of being tied to Damen in such a personal way.

 

Damen had pressed his lips against the expanse of Laurent’s exposed lips, almost a whisper of a touch, lips moving as he spoke. “I want to have you.”

 

“You have me.” Laurent said, shivering at the words, letting Damen take complete control, letting himself believe his own words. Damen cherished those words, the small whimpers as Damen moved just a little quicker, as his own moans grew louder, deeper, but still holding Laurent against him so tenderly. Damen didn’t let the reality of the outside world take over just yet, letting himself thrust up into the dream that he never wanted to end. 

 

But Laurent shuddered against him, painting their torsos with his seed as Damen moved more erratically. It was hard to keep a steady momentum when Laurent was shivering and making sweet, light sounds above him, clamping down on his so hard it almost hurt. Laurent was tight around him, even his hands gripped onto Damen’s shoulders as if letting go would make him disappear. 

 

Damen came with a cry, a sharp snap of his hips meeting Laurent, a gentle slap of skin against skin as he buried himself deep to the hilt. Laurent had sighed at the feeling of release inside him, weaving his shaky fingers in dark, sex-mussed hair. It almost felt like a massage, both of them slowing down from the high of each other’s bodies.

 

They both found it hard to keep consciousness. That had bonded through the night, and extended into the early morning. Damen had wanted to reminisce in the feeling just a little bit longer. “Just a little bit longer.” He said without thinking, closing his eyes and throwing his head back on the pillow. He clung onto the feeling of Laurent’s hands in his hair, the feeling of still being inside of him. Damen didn’t want to leave, to let go, to disconnect them from the dream the two of them wished would never end.

 

“It doesn’t have to end.” Laurent said easily without a hint of hesitation. His eyelids drooped slightly, like he was fighting every ounce of his being to cherish the sensation of Damen before he left for good. “You don’t have to…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the words, fearing that the moment they would leave his lips, it would become a reality.

 

“No, it doesn’t.” Damen said, a lopsided smile that made his own and Laurent’s chest ache all the same. Damen opened his mouth to speak again, but Laurent had smooshed his hand over Damen’s face, fingers pressing into soft cheeks, wet lips, a sweaty forehead. Damen felt so warm against his touch. 

 

_ Don’t speak.  _ Laurent’s gaze said, and Damen obeyed. He had said it before, and Laurent didn’t want to hear it again. Saying it twice brought about bad luck. Damen fell asleep to the feeling of still being inside Laurent, of the smooth walls that kept him in a cage he wished he didn’t have the key to. But the lock was already undone and the gate was open and his future was on the other side. Laurent was still there in that cage, that perfect little bubble of a perfect ending.

 

And just for a moment, Damen could have sworn he saw Laurent not inside the cage, but far away in the distance on a sunset-adorned hill, beckoning him closer.

 

So Damen left the cage.

 

And Laurent let him.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
